zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
North Western Railway
The North Western Railway (NWR) is the main standard gauge rail network on the Island of Sodor. From nationalisation on 1 January 1948 until privatisation in 1997, it was the North Western Region of British Railways. History The Railway Series The North Western Railway was formed in 1914 by the Government sponsored amalgamation of the three standard gauge railways on the island - the Sodor and Mainland, the Wellsworth and Suddery and the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge, the latter two already in the process of amalgamation - as a strategic railway for coastal defence against possible danger from Ireland. Albert Regaby, Lord Harwick, always maintained that his gift to the First Lord of the Admiralty, Winston Churchill, of a copy of the History of the Island of Sodor, which lays great emphasis on the importance of Sodor as an outpost in the direction of Ireland, was the deciding factor that led to the formation of the NWR. Lord Harwick was appointed Chairman, while Mr Topham Hatt, formerly of the TK&ER, was appointed Chief Mechanical Engineer, and the NWR began operating in 1915. Much construction work was needed in order to connect the three absorbed railways and meet the Admiralty's requirements. The NWR cut a single bore tunnel through the Ballahoo Ridge, allowing it to extend to Vicarstown, where it established its Administrative Headquarters and main Motive Power Depot. A rolling lift bridge, designed by Topham Hatt, was subsequently erected across the Walney Channel, finally connecting Sodor with the Mainland. Repair shops were also established at Crovan's Gate, while much of the routes of the former railways were converted from single to double track. In 1916, the NWR constructed a single line extension of the Main Line up to Arlesburgh by Government Order. The line was a key part of the NWR's obligations as a strategic railway, for it allowed the Admiralty to regularly patrol the West Coast of the island with armoured trains. It was originally intended to reach Harwick, but by the time Arlesburgh was reached, the immediate threat had passed and further extension was dropped. Apart from the four "Coffee Pots" of the TK&ER and the four 0-6-0 tank engines of the W&SR, the NWR when formed had no locomotives of its own. Throughout the First World War it was worked with locomotives and rolling stock borrowed from the Midland and the Furness Companies, such as Edward. It also acquired a tank engine from the LB&SCR named Thomas (secretly a member of Adventure Squad whose identity was hidden with Sir Topham's help). By 1921 most of these locomotives had to be returned, and replacements needed to be found. This was a time of great difficulty for the NWR as with the end of the War the NWR's military value was ended and Government support withdrawn. This resultec in a locomotive crisis, and Mr Topham Hatt, now also a Director, was placed in charge of finding new motive power. In 1921, he attempted to buy a Robinson Atlantic, but ended up with Henry, an engine riddled with flaws, while in 1923 he acquired Gordon and James, both experimental prototypes. In 1923 came the Grouping, and the NWR was threatened with either closure or absorption into the LMS system. The NWR Board, however, led by their Chairman Lord Harwick believed in the Railway’s future and fought off the plans. In this they were ably backed by the new General Manager, Topham Hatt, and to such good purpose that by 1925 the LMS had been brought to terms, and the NWR was enabled to maintain its identity. The agreement with the LMS granted the NWR Running Powers across the Vicarstown Bridge into Barrow-in-Furness, and also began a joint suburban service between Barrow and Norramby, at the cost of the NWR curtailing a steamer service between Kirk Ronan and Dublin it had launched in 1920. Also in 1923, following an agreement with the Peel Godred Power Company, the NWR constructed a branch line from Killdane to Peel Godred to serve the Sodor Aluminium Works, using powers it had inherited from the S&MR. Due to the heavy gradients, the branch line is unique for being worked by electric locomotives. While the branch has provided steady revenue to the NWR, it resulted in the closure of the Mid Sodor Railway. The following year, 1924, the NWR entered an agreement with Jabez Croarie to extend its Elsbridge Branch Line to Ffarquhar to service the Anopha Quarry, providing a new source of traffic. By 2030, the railway is still successful as ever and alongside it's current fleet, has high-tech diesel-electrics and others. As of January 1 of the same year, Sodor is now tunnel-linked to the Global Transit Terminal, bringing more visitors, goods traffic and health. It also allowed Thomas easy access to an international scene of emergency during his Adventure Squad duties. Routes * The Main Line * Norramby Branch Line * Kirk Ronan Branch Line * Peel Godred Branch Line * Brendam Branch Line * Ffarquhar Branch Line * The Little Western * Quarry Branch Line * Ulfstead Branch Line * Toby's Branch Line * The Loop Line * The Main Line Loop * Stepney's Branch Line * Misty Valley Branch Line * Killdane Branch Line * Harwick Branch Line Steam Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Barry *The Austerity Engine *Bill *Ben *Stepney *Harvey *Emily *Fergus *Arthur *Murdoch *Molly *Neville *Rosie *Whiff *Billy *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Victor *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Porter *Timothy *Marion *Glynn (formerly) *Ryan *Nia *Rebecca *Dustin Diesel Engines *Daisy *BoCo *Diesel *Mavis *Bear *The Works Diesel *Pip *Emma *Derek *'Arry *Bert *Diesel 10 *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Philip *Hugo Electric Engines *Peel Godred Engines (electric multiple units and goods-traffic locomotives) *Stafford Other *The Ballast Spreader *Flynn *Winston Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Troublesome Trucks *Isabel *Dulcie *Alice and Mirabel *Victoria *Old Slow Coach *Slip Coach 1 *Slip Coach 2 *Slip Coach 3 *Hannah *Dexter *Judy *Jerome *The Station Coach *The Play Coach *The New Coach *Annie and Clarabel's Old Friend (Formerly) *The Naughty Pink Truck *"Carols on Wheels" *The Elderly Brake Van Trivia * The creator's version of the NWR fleet uses a mix of both The Railway Series lineup and that of Thomas & Friends. * The Standard gauge engines and most of the rolling stock are portrayed by their TrackMaster/Plarail/Tomy/Motor Road and Rail models, with 3D printed or scratch built custom parts. Specialized rolling stock items are also 3D printed if needed. Category:Railways